Two for the Price of one
by crazyness101
Summary: Harry and Hermione abandon England to go to Japan to meet Harry's family.


Abandoning England was harder than he thought it would be. But then again Hermione tended to overcomplicate things. Really how much stuff did she really need to take to move out of the country?

"Harry get your furry arse back here so I can skin you alive. I need a new fur coat." A black panther bolted into the sitting room, before leaping over the coffee table and landing on the back of the couch, digging his claws in to hold himself up. Then launching himself at the side of the wall trying to climb up it, to escape the wrath of a fizzy haired witch. After crashing back onto the floor, the panther got back on its feet while looking for an escape route. Only to find the doorway blocked by a pissed off witch carrying a stack of papers in one hand and a glowing wand in the other.

"Harry James Potter, what is this?" Holding up a stack of papers while waving them in the air. "These are Gringotts account transfer papers. To Japan! Also you're applying for citizenship and renouncing your British citizenship. Were you going to tell me this or were you just going to abandon me here?" Shivering the panther shifted into a lean, messy haired, teenager with glowing emerald green eyes.

"Mione I wasn't going to leave you here. I said I was going to take care of you and I meant it, no if ands or buts. I was just waiting for Bloodclaw to send me the papers for you. The papers to cover the transfer of your muggle schooling are taking a while; I'm also having them make up a set of adoption papers for you to be added into my family as my sister. Also I want to catch up on my muggle schooling so we can go to the same school and be in the same classes if we chose to. They are supposed to be done by today, I was just going to go pick them up and come over to your place. "

"It's good that you aren't leaving me. Ron left, my parents, you're the only one left you can't leave. "Moving forward Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her into his lap when he sat down on the mangled couch.

"Mione, we have nothing here for us anymore. The goblins told me I have family in Japan, I would like to go meet them. They are mom and Petunia's cousin, according to the goblins she had two sons, twins. I think they said they are my second cousins or something; I didn't pay all that much attention to the little details. I figure we move over there and start a new life, who would look for us in Japan. No one knows they exist so they wouldn't look for us there. "Pulling back from his arms Hermione smiled and said "Let's go."

Arriving in Japan on a transcontinental flight Harry and Hermione disembarked from the plane in a bad mood. Hermione took the lead with Harry following carrying the rest of their bags. As they strolled through the airport the crowd parted for them like the red sea. Waving down a taxi, before stuffing themselves and their bags into the car. Growling out the address to the terrified driver, who hit the gas out of fear of the red eyed, afro haired women who seemed to breath fire in the back sitting next to the black haired man who looked he would love nothing more than to rip of his head and set fire to what is left of his body. Screeching to a stop in front of an apartment building and unloading the luggage before his passengers even got out of the car. The driver gently took the money from Harry, only to scream like a girl as a cobra emerged from under his loose fitting shirt.

"Heh, heh, heh did you see his face Harry? It looked like Lord Death had come for his soul. "

"Mione, you're so cruel when you're pissed off."

"A 22 hour flight Potter! 22 hours! What do you expect from me?"

"An English lady."

"I can kill you, you know."

"I love you too."

After moving all of their things into the pent house of the apartment building and re-arranging things to suit both of them to their mutual likening, the argument began. Which school were they to go to? Deimon or Ojo.

"Deimon"

"Ojo"

"Deimon"

"Ojo"

"Flip for it."

"Heads"

Balancing a coin on top of his thumb, Harry flipped it up into the air before catching it and smacking it onto the back of his hand.

"You know Hermione if its tails were going to Deimon."  
>"And if its heads were going to Ojo." Pulling up his hand off of the coin revealed it to be tails up.<p>

"Damn it Harry you cheat."

"I didn't cheat Hermione, lady luck just loves me."

"Fuck you and fuck Deimon and fuck lady luck. At least the Fates are on my side."

"The Fates are bitches, but Mione you just may enjoy Deimon if you give it a chance."

Walking to the gates of Deimon Harry stopped in shock at the sight of two guys in red jersey's throwing a brunet haired kid into the air. Letting out a grunt as Hermione dug her very sharp and pointy elbows into his ribs. He survived torcher, Snape's potions classes, McGonagall's lectures of reasonability, and the Dursley's. But Hermione's sharp elbows still made he want to cry.

"Bloody Hell Mione my ribs are delicate, and your elbows are pointy crowbars. "

"Baby, so this is the great Deimon that you wanted to come to. I don't see the appeal. Other than that blond he's hot. "

"He's probably crazy."

"You're crazy so shut it kitty-cat."

Opening the door to classroom 2-C for second years. Hermione walked in followed by Harry behind her, as he complained under his breath as he rubbed his side. Ignoring his gripping, she greeted the teacher, and handed over the paper work to transfer them in to his class.

"Well Granger-san you and Potter-san can sit next to Hiruma-san."

"Thank you sensei. Let's go Harry." Moving forward to a pair of seats next to the blond from the morning, with pointy elf ears and an AK-47 against his shoulder. Sitting down on his right as Harry sat on his left. Turing to the blond who was blowing bubbles, reaching out a hand to him with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Granger, Hermione and that is Potter, Harry. It's nice to meet you."


End file.
